bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Nothing Even Matters
Nothing Even Matters was featured in "Big Time Prom". It previously appeared in the episode Big Time Guru for the soundtrack to New Town High. This song is on Big Time Rush's first album called BTR. All Oh ooo woah... Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you around you. (oh woah) Logan And nothing even matters (oh) And nothing even matters. (oh) It's like one for the haters Two for all of those who try to shut us down. They don't really know. There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart. No. I don't care about the money don't care about the clothes. When we're together baby anything goes. We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No. All This wall we built together, There ain't no way of knocking it over. Kendall We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby. All Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you around you. (oh woah) Logan And nothing even matters. (oh) And nothing even matters. (oh) All They can all talk, say what they want about us about us. (oh woah) Logan And nothing even matters. woah And nothing even matters. woah It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze. They disappear and it's just you and me. Anything you wanna do anything that you please. (oh woah no) Forget about our problems forget about our past. I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last. Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah) All This wall we built together there ain't no way of knocking it over. Kendall We'll be here forever thought I told you thought I told you baby. All'Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you around you. (oh woah) 'Logan And nothing even matters. oh And nothing even matters. (oh) All'They can all talk say what they want about us about us. (oh woah) 'Logan'And nothing even matters. woah And nothing even matters. 'Kendall Nothing even matters. (woah) And nothing even matters. James (woah) We don't even need to fight. (not to fight) Everything will be alright. (oh yeah) Nothing even matters but you and I. All Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you around you. (oh woah) Logan And nothing even matters nothing even matters. And nothing even matters. (wooaah) All They can all talk say what they want about us, (Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah) Logan'And nothing even matters. (woah) And nothing even matters. 'All (They can steal my money take my cars. Oh woah oh woah) Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you around you. (oh woah) And nothing even matters nothing even matters. And nothing even matters. (Baby) They can all talk say what they want about us about us. (oh woah) And nothing even matters. (woah) And nothing even matters. Gallery BTR6.jpg|The title card for the song Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:1st Album Songs Category:Fan Favorite Songs